Untitled
by bloodroseroxas
Summary: no summary. does not follow the anime. Taking sugesstions for a title. SausNaru, kakashiiruka. Rate T for now. debating whether if I should make this ahve a lemon. XD
1. Prologue

I need help in the title for this. I hope you enjoy this story like my others!

I own nothing, but the plot.

Prologue:

* * *

_I saw a picture of you  
Hanging in an empty hallway  
I heard a voice that I knew  
And I couldn't walk away  
It took me back to the end  
Of everything  
I taste it all I taste it all  
The tears again_

Sky blue eyes opened groggily as the rain continued to fall on him. He glanced to his side and saw the scratched headband and the hole in his chest didn't hurt as much as the one he felt in his heart. 'He chose the snake bastard than be with me. I guess I am a monster' he thought as the rain hid the tears slipping from his eyes. He slowly sits up as Kyuubi healed the hole in his chest as he silently cries.

_Outside the rain's fallin' down  
There's not a drop that hits me  
Scream at the sky but no sound  
Is leavin' my lips  
It's like I can't even feel  
After the way you touched me  
I'm not asleep but I'm not awake  
After the way you loved me_

He was standing in the empty home staring at the picture of their team. He clenched his fists angrily as he looked at it. To think he left just to get revenge. He bowed his head. He could hear the whispers around the village. Saying that it was his fault the last Uchiha was no longer there, he didn't want to be a friend with a monster. He thought he could see the similarities between the both of them. They were both orphaned only one was loved and the other hated. They turned to each other and then fell in the outside they pretended to be rivals when in reality they were lovers.

_I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_Let me out of this dream_

_Everywhere that I go  
I see another memory  
And all the places we used to know  
They're always there to haunt me  
I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely  
You're everything that I want  
But you don't want me_

_I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_Let me out of this dream, dream  
Let me out of this dream_

_I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_Let me out of this dream._

He glanced and and walked out of the house. He had a promise to keep and he was going to keep it. He would bring him back even if he hated him. That was fine but he would not let the snake bastard have control over him.

* * *

That's it for my first chap. Remember I need sugestions for this story and will be happy to hear them. R&R. Ja ne


	2. Chapter 1

Okay here's the first chapter of my untitled. This should help with figuring out the title. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Ch 1

19 year old Sasuke Uchiha walked through the streets of Konoha. His best friend/rival/secret lover had brought him back but since then had not seen the blonde. It was like Naruto was avoiding him. He ignored the glares from some of the villagers and of course some of them were acting like he hadn't left. He sighed. He no longer wore the outfit he wore when he was with the snake bastard but he was back in his black shorts and sandals and hsi black high collared shirt. Around his head was his old headband that Naruto had kept for all these years. He saw Naruto at the ramen stand in his black pants and organge and black was with Jiraya. He started walking over but stopped when he heard what they were saying and he kept the tears at bay while clenching his fists.

"So soon?" Jiraya asked.

"Yeah, besides nobody would miss me. I still love Sasuke but I don't think he love me anymore. I can't face him." came Naruto voice. " This will give me time to train for the ANBU. Tsunade-baba told me today that I will be a hokage in training, so why not?" he asked. Jiraya sighed.

"Alright gaki, go get packed we leave at sundown." Jiraya said as he got up and turned to leave Sasuke quickly hid as Jiraya left the stand. Sasuke quickly ran to the old team training ground and punched the nearest tree.

"Damn it Dobe...I never stopped. I left to protect you." Sasuke said softly. He wanted to get stronger so he could kill his brother who was after the Kyubbi that was inside of his lover but instead he had placed doubts in Naruto's head. He quickly transported home then sat on his couch. It was well past sunset when he got up and headed to Kakashi's to ask a favor.

* * *

(Naruto's point of view)

18 year old Naruto was in the ramen stand eating when Jiraya came in. "Hey brat, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay I guess ero-sennin." He said glumly. Jiraya was fixing to tell him not to call him that when he noticed the expression on Naruto's face.

"Okay gaki what's wrong?" he asked. Naruto looked over to him.

"Do you know what tomorrow is Ero-sennin?" he asked softly. Jiraya nodded. Tomorrow was Oct. 10. Naruto's birthday and the village celebration of the defeat of Kyubbi no Kistune. " I was wondering when you leave tonight if you could take me. I want you to train me." he said softly.

"So soon?" Jiraya asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah besides nobody would miss me. I still love Sasuke but I don't think he love me anymore. I can't face him."Naruto said." This will give me time to train for the ANBU. Tsunade-baba told me today that I will be a hokage in training, so why not?" he asked. " You know I leave when this time comes around anyway." he added softly. Jiraya sighed.

"Alright Gaki. Get pack we leave at sundown." Jiraya said beofre he got up. He patted Naruto on the back before leaving the stand. Naruto sighed. He finished his ramen and paid before leaving and heading to his run down apartment. He pack his rucksack since he had very little then locked up his aparatment then headed to say good bye to Iruka. He was still in the academy grading papers. Naruto had seen him like a psuedo father ove rthe years. He tapped on his door to alert him he was there. Iruka looked up and smiled.

"Naruto what brings you here?" he asked letting NAruto come in. NAruto bit his bottom lip an dset his pack down.

"I came to say good bye Iruka-sensei. I'm leaving with Jiraya-sama to train." he said softly. Iruka looked shocked then sighed and nodded.

"Write to me?" He asked smiling up at the young man he considered his son. Naruto smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course Iruka-sensei." he said. Iruka sood and hugged Naruto which Naruto hugged back tightly.

"Train hard Naruto. I'm proud of you" Iruka whispered. Naruto nodded as he buried his head into Iruka's shoulder before he let him go and picked up his rucksack. He gave Iruka one last look before he walked out of the classroom leaving Iruka to stare at Naruto's old seat and think of when he was in the acedamy. He didn't look toward the door until he heard Kakashi clear his throat from the doorway. Iruka looked at him sadly. " he left." he said softly.

* * *

Ishould have the next chappie up soon. R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2

(1 Year Later)

Naruto awoke feeling a burning in his veins and intense heat coming from his skin.**Hey Kyuubi what's going on**? He asked

_I forgot to tell you later today we will be completely merged_. _You will no longer have the seal and have all my chakra.' _Kyuubi said.

**You mean…You'll no longer be with me?** He asked worried.

_No Kit. I will still be here but we'll be one person. You can still talk with me but you'll have access to my chakra at anytime. _Kyuubi replied.

**Oh okay**. Naruto said as he slowly got up and left the tent. He joined Jiraya by the fire.

"Naruto, I think today we won't train. You'll be in enough pain." Jiraya said. "Yes I know about your merging with Kyuubi, Tsunade warned me it might happen and feeling the heat coming from you I would say its happening. "He said. Naruto nodded in agreement. Later that day Naruto curled into himself in his tent as he felt immense pain as the merging began

(Konoha)

Sasuke leaned against a tree as Kakashi looked up from his book. "How is this exactly going to make me stronger?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked at him with his one eye. "Fighting a clone of Naruto isn't what I had in mind." He added.

"Well Naruto isn't here so I thought you could train with a clone. You two are nearly evenly matched." Kakashi said. Sasuke sighed. ' I could have told you that.' He thought. Kakashi looked at him

"Sasuke did you really want to go to Orochimaru ?" he asked. Sasuke looked over to him.

"No, but I thought it was the only way for me to get stronger to defeat my brother. I mean Naruto was already stronger than me." Sasuke said.

"That's because he had a goal and that was to bring you back." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked at him surprised. Kakashi smiled at him through his mask. " Now please do it again." He added making more clones of Naruto pop up around Sasuke. Sasuke sighed before he began fighting them again.

* * *

(Next Day)

Naruto awoke the next morning feeling better but his senses were heightened. He got up and noticed he had grown a little and became more muscular. He dressed and joined Jiraya by the fire. As he ate he felt Jiraya's eyes on him. "What is it ero- sennin?" He asked. Jiraya just pointed to the stream a few meters away.

"Go look Gaki." He said. Naruto huffed and got up to go look. He knelt by the river. He gasped when he saw what he looked like. His once spiky sunshine blonde hair was a little longer with red streaks. His sky blue eyes were now darker and with cat like slits. **Hey furball, is this part of the merging?** He asked.

_Yes it is brat. You don't like it?_ Kyuubi said Naruto looked back down and smiled.

**No I love it thanks Kyu**. Naruto said to her. He heard her purr in his mind and smiled. He looked down at his stomach and saw the seal gone. He absently rubbed it. It would feel weird not to have it anymore, but now he didn't have to worry about hiding it. He got up and went back to Jiraya. "Hey Jiraya-sama I wish to return to the village. I think I learned all I can don't you?" Naruto said. Jiraya looked at him and nodded.

"Well head back tomorrow. By the time we're back the Kyuubi no Kistine festival will be over." Jiraya said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei and Tsunade-baabaa. I'm coming home." He thought.

* * *

Two missing nins watched Jiraya and Naruto from afar. One was Orochimaru, he was beyond pissed that he lost the Uchiha to this brat while on the other side of the forest Itachi Uchiha was looking at Naruto for he wanted the Kyuubi no Kistine that resided in his body. He turned and disappeared among the shadows. Soon, very soon the demon would belong to him.


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy

* * *

Ch3

Sasuke was in his ANBU uniform with Kakashi next to him in the Hokage office getting a new mission when another ANBU came in carrying a bloodied Jiraya. When Tsunade saw him she ran over to him and started healing him."How did this happen?" she asked as her healing chakra entered Jiraya's body. They shook their head .

"We dont know Hokage-sama. We found him outside the gate with this in his fist." One said holding up his hand. Tsunade froze when she saw what was inside. She gently took it and held it to her chest holding back the tears. Shizune came in at that time

"Take him to the hospital wing Shizune, it seems Sasuke has his first mission as an ANBU. Kakashi, you will go with him. " She said but she didn't turn to face them. Sasuke looked at Kakashi then at Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama...Where is Naruto, Wasn't he with Jiraya?" Sauske asked but then froze remembering what was in the ANBU's hand. "No, please dont tell me thats.." He started saying but Tsunade turned back to face them and they saw the cord from the necklace that Tsunade gave Naruto along time ago. Shizune came back in at that time.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraya woke breifly to say it was Itachi or Orochimaru has Naruto they attacked them both at the same time." she said. Tsunade nodded.

" Sasuke, Kakashi your mission is to find Naruto and bring him home." She said.

"I want to go with them." came a voice from the doorway. Sasuke and Kakashi turned around and saw Iruka standing there. " Please I need to go with them Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looked at him for a moment, but to Sasuke it felt like forever. "Very well Iruka, You three will find Naruto and bring him home." she said. They all nodded in agreement. They wen home to pack and met at the gate amd started looking for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto stumbled through the trees from the injuries he received from both Orochimaru and Itachi. He needed to put some space between him and those two. Jiraya had told him to run when they were getting no where in defeating them. _Hey Kyuubi why haven't i healed yet?_ he said

_**You took alot a damage kit. The only way to fully heal is to sleep. Yet you can't since you need to find a safe place and i can sense both of them behind you still. Get to the Village of Sand there Gaara can help**_. He heard in his mind. 'Yeah Gaara can help me in finding a safe place.' he thought to himself as he continued on his way.

* * *

Sasuke was kneeling where the battle had started for Jiraya and Naruto. He lifted a piece of stone off the ground and recognized it as a piece of Naruto's necklace. "With all the blood around I would say that its not all Jiraya's since he's still alive when the ANBU found him." he heard Kakashi say.

"Then that means Naruto is also injured," Iruka said. Sasuke stood and picked up kunai with the Naaruto's family swirl on it. it was stained with blood. " But how injured we don't know." Sasuke gripped the kunai tightly in his fist before he started following the blood trail that lead away fr4om the village. "Sasuke?" he heard both Kakashi and Iruka say.

"I'm following the trail" he replied poiting to the ground before he continued on his way in the direction of the drops. Kakashi and Iruka shared a look before following him in silence.

* * *

It was night fall when Naruto reached the Gates of th Village of Sand but before he could get Tamari's attention, he was knocked out and the last thing he heard was an evil laugh as he blacked out. "Finally I have you demon brat."


	5. Chapter 4

Enjoy the new chapter

i own nothing

* * *

Ch 4

Pain. Excruciating pain shot through his body as he felt electricity enter his body for what seemed like the hundredth time. He sagged from where he hung as he tried to breath through the pain. His wrists were tied tightly and he was hanging on a chain with his feet barely touching the floor. His black shirt was cut into pieces as were his orange pants and his wound was still bleeding. His hair was matted with his blood and sticking to his forehead and his once clear blue eyes were clouded with pain. '_Kyuu I don't think I can take much more_.' He thought as he looked up to see Kisame smiling at him.

**'Just a little longer Kit. I sense help coming just hang on.**' he heard before he turned his attention back to Orochimaru who was coming up to him once again.

"Comfortable Naruto? Good. I think I'll give you a break from this torture. Sasuke must see you alive but barely when he comes if he wants you unharmed any further he'll have to come and join me." he said. Naruto glared at him despite the pain.

"Like hell that will happen. " he rapsed out. Orochimaru smirked. " Kisame, Kabuto take him to his 'room' where he'll be more comfortable until Sasuke arrives. " he ordered before leaving the room. Kisame and Kabuto smiled as they lowered Naruto to the floor and dragged him to the empty room and threw him in. Naruto curled up in himself as he tried to ignore the pain that shot through this body once again from being thrown. 'Jiraya-sensei where are you?' he thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Gaara there are some people here to see you from the Leaf Village." Tamari said as Gaara lifted his head from his paperwork.

"Let them in Tamari." he said as he stood. Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka stood in front of him in silence as he stared at them. "What is the reason your here?" he asked.

"We were ondering if Naruto was here?" Iruka said. Gaara looked shocked.

"No, he never showed. He ususally comes here for the week of his birthday but he didn't. Why what has happened?" he asked. Kakashi and Iruka sighed.

"He went to train with Jiraya for a year they were on their way back when they were attacked. Naruto is missing. We found a trail of blood leading to your village, it stopped at the gates." Kakashi said. Gaara shook his head.

"If anyone injured entered the Village, I would have been notifiyed." he said. "Tamari,Kankuro, get in here." he called to his siblings. They entered. "I want you two to go with them and help them find Naruto." he said. They nodded. Gaara turned back to Kakashi, Iruka and Sasuke. " I would go with you but I must stay here in case of an emergency." he said. They nodded in understanding before leaving his office and went back out the village with Tamari and Kankuro following them.

* * *

Orochimaru looked up when Itachi came into his lair. "Give me the demon." he ordered.

"No, I have plans for the brat." he answered. " As a matter of fact I could use your help." he said smiling. Itachi looked at him blankly. " When those fools com eto rescue him you could kill the brat in front of them and get the demon. That way we all win." he said.

"Fine we have a deal, but leave my brother to me." Itachi said. Orochimaru nodded as Itachi followed Kabuto to a room for him to stay. Kisame came up to Orochimaru.

"Can we trust him?" he asked. Orochimaru looked at Kisame breifly then back to where Itachi left.

"No, Sasuke will be mine and Itachi will be dead as well as the brat." he said.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. Its been hetic at work and school. Other chapters for my other stories are being made and my story BL is up for adoptition or I could use a Beta. Leave a review or message to let me know if anyone is interested. Anyway Enjoy chappie. Ja ne.

* * *

It was hurting to just breathe as the days went by . 'Kyuu I don't know how much longer I can take this.' Naruto thought as he was once again thrown into his cell.'**Kit please hang on. I'm gathering my chakra so the others can find us quicker. ' **Kyuubi said back to Naruto. Naruto glanced up as his cell door once again opened . Naruto felt a chill run down his spine when his eyes met the cold crimson red eyes of Itachi Uchiha. Orichimaru came into view.

"I need to speak to you about the demon." he hissed. Itachi nodded as he quietly left Orichimaru turned back to Naruto. " As for you It won't be long." he hissed as he closed the door leaving Naruto in total darkness once again.

'Sasuke.'

* * *

It had been several days since they had found the blood trail now they were fllowing the chakra trail that was left behind but it was getting colder. As the days passed Sasuke was getting more irritated.

"Maa, Maa Sasuke, we'll find him" Kakashi said to him as Kankuro and Tamari came back into view from collecting things for their camp. Sasuke just hned as he glared into the fire tht had started.

'Just hang on Nauto, please.'he thought to himself.

It was the next morning Sasuke jumped up when he felt a familiar chakra fill the air. Kakashi, Iruka, Tamari and Kankuro were jolted awake too when they felt it. Sasuke was already moving before the rest of them could follow him. "SASUKE!" he could dimmly hear as he traveled further into the woods.

* * *

Every bone in his body hurt and and muscle screamed at him. He vaguely felt being lifted off the floor and was chained to something. His eyes were now swollen shut but he could still see through his eyes. He surpressed a shiver when Orichimaru lifted his face. " Now be a good boy and stay there. I can feel your _friends_ coming closer." he hissed. Naruto let his head dropped thinking.

'No. Sasuke.'

* * *

Sasuke was now outside Orichimaru's hideout and stood there waiting for Kakashi and the others to catch up. He barely moved when Kakashi place a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"We may have to fight everyone in there before rescueing Naruto. " he said. Sasuke looked as him in the corner of his eye

"I don't care as long as we get Naruto back." he said. Kakashi nodded. Tamari and Kankuro were waiting as were Iruka. "Let's go. We have a dobe to get." Sasuke said as he ran to the entrance to the hideout. He never saw the smirks they all had when they heard the nickname slip out of the Uchiha's mouth.


	7. Chapter 6

Made a slight mistake in one chapter. Forgot that in the first chapter Naruto and Sasuke were alrady lovers. So sorry for that in the 2nd chapter. Anyway enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The sight before him made his blood run cold in his veins. HIs best friend/rival/lover was chained to the wall with his arms and legs spread apart. Bruises littered his body and dried blood was matted to his hair and everywhere on his body. The only sign that he was alive was his ragged breathing . "Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he stepped closer to Naruto's prone body. He gently cradled Naruto's face and rubbed his thumbs gently over Naruto's cheeks. " Naru please open your eyes." Sasuke whispered. Naruto opened his eyes half-way and met Sasuke's black gaze.

"Sasu...get...out...of...here." Naruto whispered. " Its...a...trap." he added. Sasuke glared at him

"Your insane in thinking I'm leaving you here to die, Dobe." He said as he moved to remove Naruto's restraints.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but you'll have no choice." came another voice. Sasuke turned while drawing his katana.

"Orochimaru." He snarled. Orochimaru laughed.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. I see you have come to your senses and decided to join me." he said coming closer.

"Like hell I will, now release Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that you see I made a deal with someone. And now that your here I can fulfill my end. He's all yours...Itachi." Orochimaru said smiling when he saw Sasuke's eyes widen slightly.

"Hello little brother."

"Itachi."

* * *

"Did you see where he went 'kashi?" Iruka asked looking up toward Kakashi in the tree.

"Yeah come on." Kakashi said speeding toward the hideout Sasuke had ran to making sure Iruka, Kankuro and Temari was behind him.

* * *

Sasuke was frozen as he watched Itachi get closer to him and Naruto. "What's the matter little brother? Surprised to see me?" Itachi asked. Sasuke back away from Itachi when he got close enough. Orochimaru wrapped his snakes around him making him drop his katana. Sasuke struggled as he saw Itachi tear what was left of Naruto's shirt off revealing a faded seal.

"Now watch Sasuke, as Itachi takes the demon from your friend." Orochimaru said as he got closer to Sasuke's struggling form.

"NO! Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he watched Itachi and some woman started the hand signs to begin the justu that would extract the demon from Naruto. Neither one of them heard the feral growl that ripped from Naruto's throat.

**'Kit I'm taking over remember we merged together. If they do this they will kill you separating us.**' Kyuubi said to Naruto.

'Al..right... kyuu.' Naruto said as he passed out finally and let Kyuubi take control. His nails grew as his canines also grew and he growled to warn Itachi and this woman to back off. Red chakra surrounded Naruto and started breaking hsi restraints. Iruka,Kakashi, Temari and Kankuro came in just as Naruto broke his restraints and stood there breathing hard as itachi and the woman backed off. Sasuke used that time to break free from Orochimaru and jumped back toward Iruka and Kakashi. Naruto glanced up and his eyes were now fully red.

"Who wants to die first?" he asked. Sasuke shivered. Naruto's voice was mixed with Kyubbi's. "Any takers?"

* * *

Short I know but i am hoping the next one will be longer. R&R please Ja. Ne


	8. Chapter 7

So sorry for the long wait and because of that long wait i am putting up two chapters. :D enjoy!

A/N: I am not very good at fighting scenes so please bare with me

* * *

Ch 7.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the Kyuubi's red eyes.

"Back off brat." Naruto/Kyuubi said." I don't want kit to get upset with me for hurting you if you get in the way. Let me deal with these two for hurting my kit." he added. Sasuke nodded as he stepped back where Kakashi and Iruka were standing. Naruto/Kyuubi looked back to Orochimaru and Itachi. "I'll repeat myself who wants to die first? " he asked. Orochimaru hissed before going towards Naurto/Kyuubi. He smiled as he dodged every hit Orochimaru threw at him. "Come on Snake man surely you can do better than that." he taunted him as he clawed Orochimaru on the chest. Naruto/Kyuubi purred as he smelled the fresh blood pour from Orochimaru's wound.

_No time for goodbye he said_  
_As he faded away_  
_Don't put your life in someone's hands_  
_They're bound to steal it away_  
_Don't hide your mistakes_  
_'Cause they'll find you, burn you_  
_Then he said_

_If you want to get out alive_  
_Hold on run for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive_  
_Hold on run for your life_

Naruto/Kyuubi managed to behead every one Orochimaru's men as they tried to protect their master. "Anyone else you want to throw at me?" he asked looking bored. Orochimaru hissed in anger as he came toward him. Naruto/Kyuubi just watched as he got closer before kicking the sword out of Orochimaru's hand and kicked him to the ground. He caught the sword and with a fancy twirl he cut off Orochimaru's head.

_This is my last time she said_  
_As she faded away_  
_It's hard to imagine_  
_But one day you'll end up like me_  
_Then she said_

_If you want to get out alive_  
_Hold on run for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive_  
_Run for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_  
_Hold on run for your life (Life)_  
_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_  
_Hold on run for your life_

Naruto/Kyuubi threw down the sword on Orochimaru's headless body before turning towards Itachi. "Ready to die pretty boy?" he asked flexing his claws as Orochimaru's blood dripped from them. Itachi just stared at Naruto/Kyuubi.

"This could be a challenge." Itachi said as he preparedfor an attack from the now demon boy.

"Naruto leave Itachi to me. It's my revenge." Sasuke said only to be held back by Iruka and Kakashi.

"Sasuke its Kyuubi not Naruto now , don't get in his way." Iruka whispered in his ear. Sasuke watched as Itachi and Naruto/Kyuubi fought all over the hideout as his heart went into his throat as they fought as the minutes grew.

_If I stay it won't be long_  
_Till I'm burning on the inside_  
_If I go I can only hope_  
_That I make it to the other side_  
_If you want to get out alive_  
_Hold on for..._  
_If you want to get out alive_  
_Hold on for_

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_  
_Hold on run for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_  
_Hold on for..._

As the minutes passed Sasuke could barely keep up with their movements as they went faster and faster. Then it seemed like time slowed as Sasukes eyes widen in shock and denial.

_If I stay, it won't be long_  
_Till I'm burning on the inside_  
_If I go I can only hope_  
_That I make it to the other side_  
_If I stay, it won't be long_  
_Till I'm burning on the inside_  
_If I go, if I go_

_Burning on the inside_  
_Burning on the inside_  
_Burning on the inside _

Naruto/Kyuubi gasped as both Itachi's hand and sword went through his body. Itachi stepped back and watched as Kyuubi's eyes flashed back and forth from blue to red as he tried to focus on healing the wounds.

"The great demon Kyuubi No Kistine can be killed." Itachi said as he watched the boy struggle. Naruto finally came back and made eye contact with Sasuke.

"Sasuke." he said before falling limp onto the ground.

"NO! Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

How was that? R&R Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait here the next chap

* * *

Ch.8

Sasuke felt like his heart was in his throat as he stared at the limp body on the ground. The head of Orochimaru lay a few feet from him but he paid no attention. Itachi humped before turning to Sasuke. He flicked his sword before locking eyes with his brother.

"Itachi." Sasuke said as he clentched his fists. His sharingan started shifting as he stared at the body of his teammate,lover and friend. Itachi smiled as he saw the signs of the mangekyou began to appear in his brother's eyes, but then the smile disappeared as he saw his brother's curse mark was activated as well. Sasuke turned his gaze to his brother causing Itachi to smile. Sauske came flying at him with his sword stopped his brother's attack with his own and threw his brother back. Sasuke smiled and licked his lips in anticipation, before he went back at his brother. It went on for several more minutes before he disappeared from Itachi's eyes. Itachi looked franticllay for his brother before he glanced down and saw his brother's hand through his chest with his heart in his clawed hand. Itachi coughed up the blood that suddenly came before falling down dead next to the headless Orochimaru. Sasuke felt himself go back to normal as the curse seal finally started leaving his body before he turned back to the limp body. He knelt down and shift the body. Blood covered the tan hands, the once blonde hair and bruises marred the face. "Naruto?" He whispered. When Naruto gave no answer, Sasuke shook him as his eyes started tearing up for the first time since his parents death.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._  
_How's life? Tell me how's your family_  
_I haven't seen them in a while._  
_You've been good, busier than ever,_  
_We small talk, work and the weather,_  
_Your guard is up and I know why._  
_Because the last time you saw me_  
_Is still burned in the back of your mind_  
_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

Everything came back to him as he held the battered and broken body. Every insult they shared,every time Naruto said he loved him, every laugh, every smile Naruto gave, now he would never see or hear them again.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night",_  
_And I go back to December all the time._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right_  
_I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping_  
_Staying up playing back myself leavin'_  
_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._  
_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_  
_I watched you laughing from the passenger side._  
_Realized that I loved you in the fall_

Kakashi and Iruka woke to hearing the last Uchiha crying as his heart broke over the body of Naruto. Sasuke picked up Naruto bridal style and walked over to Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka and Kakashi saw something Sasuke didn't, Naruto's chest was moving slightly. "Sasuke rush to Suna now! Naruto is still alive but barely" Iruka ordered. Sauske looked down and saw before he sent his chakra to his feet and speeding to Suna to save Naruto.

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night"._  
_And I go back to December all the time._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night_  
_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_  
_Probably mindless dreaming,_  
_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._  
_So if the chain is on your door I understand._

_But this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night"_  
_And I go back to December..._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine._  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._  
_All the time _

* * *

Thats it for this chap. I will update soon.


End file.
